


Let's Celebrate

by cordelia314



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Silly, The Author Regrets Nothing, m/m - Freeform, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordelia314/pseuds/cordelia314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys is minding his own business when Jack decides they're going out drinking. Rhys, in his usual attempts to impress Jack, doesn't tell him that he's a light-weight. Although, it should be obvious given his general being a string-bean. Rhys gets wasted, and Jack finds the whole thing amusing, because Handsome Jack can hold his damn liquor. Giggling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because my sibling and I were talking about what these two would be like drunk. It went from there.
> 
> ****Trigger Warnings****  
>  Possible triggers for abuse and non-consensual behaviour, although they're not abusive towards each other. Rhys and Jack have some power plays typical of some Dom-Sub relationships, although no activity in this fic would really be categorized as BDSM. If power-play will make you uncomfortable, this isn't the fic for you, know yourself and be safe!  
> Also, ableist slurs such as lame are used because unfortunately, Hyperion folk are not sensitive to such issues.

Rhys was just getting to the climax in his book when something knocked it out of his hands, sending it flying. He cried out in shock and looked down to see his jacket sitting in his lap.

"We’re going out." That's all Jack said as he put his own jacket on and started out the door.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Rhys followed hurriedly behind to keep up in socks, snake- skin boots in hand. "Can I at least put on my shoes?"

Jack stopped so suddenly that Rhys almost crashed into him. He crossed his arms and started tapping his foot impatiently. "Yes, get those monstrosities on your feet. I really wish you would let me burn those."

Rhys sighed heavily. Handsome Jack really thought he knew everything there was to know about fashion just because he went by "Handsome." He should be grateful Rhys had let him pick out his new wardrobe and throw out all his old clothing, but the shoes were a line that couldn’t be crossed. They were Rhys’ favourite. As they started again, Rhys took the time to slide his hand into Jack’s. Jack rolled his eyes but Rhys could see the smile playing around the corner of his lips. "So, where are we going?"

Jack’s face broke into a worrying grin. Mischief always ensued with that grin. "We’re going drinking, kiddo!"

Uh-oh. Rhys felt his anxiety start to kick in. There’s a reason he doesn’t really drink much, aside from maybe one beer at work parties for show, and even those he rarely finishes. He had had enough experiences in his intern days to know that when he drank what normal people drank, he blacked out. He didn’t want to look uncool in front of Jack though, he’s gotta impress him.

How is he going to duck out of this without sounding like the lame peons Jack always made fun of? "Uhm, it’s a Wednesday, Jack. Don’t we have work tomorrow?" Great, that voice crack isn’t doing him any favours.

Jack laughed. "Cupcake, what do you think is the point of being the co-CEO’s of Hyperion if we can’t decide when to go into work? Plus, we can party without going too hard. It’s time to celebrate!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, making Rhys blush as people turned to look at them entering the Hyperion bar. How had they already made it here and Rhys hadn’t managed to come up with a plan? He was doomed.

They sat down at the bar and Jack ordered two shots of tequila and two scotches. Rhys cleared his throat. "Right, so… what are we celebrating again?"

The shots were set down in front of them and Jack held his up, waiting for Rhys apparently. Rhys joined the toast because, well, what choice did he have? "To the anniversary of the day you finally grew a pair!" Jack said with gusto, and downed his shot, placing it upside down on the counter. Rhys followed his lead, only to start coughing. Great, smooth Rhys.

Jacked smacked him on the back, laughing. "Oh, kiddo, not a tequila fan?" Rhys shook his head, wiping away the water from his eyes.

"It’s just been a while, that’s all. I’m good." Jack hmmed in agreement, sipping his whiskey, but his eyes told Rhys he wasn’t buying it. He could already tell Rhys wasn’t good at drinking, and thought it was funny. He was sick of feeling looked down on by Jack, they were equals now, damnit. Jack wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for him, he could be cool.

Just to prove it he downed the whiskey and suppressed the urge to cough, turning it into a sigh of contentment. "Now that’s good stuff," he said, his voice gruff.

Jack’s eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa there, Rhysie, I thought we weren’t going hard tonight since it’s Wednesday and all? You alright?" There we go, that’s the proper amount of awe Rhys liked to hear in Jack’s voice. Or maybe it was just shock.

Rhys affected a nonchalant look. "Hard? Naw, I was just getting started. I can slow down though if you’d prefer." Perfect, now if Jack wants to slow down Rhys has won and for once been the more badass one.

Jack smiled slowly. Oh no. He downed his whiskey as well. "Hell no, kiddo, I’m just excited I don’t have to keep the training wheels on with you!" He turned and ordered two fireballs and two "Hyper Hyperions."

When Rhys heard that he knew everything was doomed. The "Hyper Hyperion" was a drink of Jack’s own design, and it was legendary in how quickly and effectively it got you drunk. Rhys was already feeling more than tipsy after downing that whiskey. The "Hyper Hyperion" has Monster, lemonade, vodka, orange juice, tequila, and white rum. The caffeine keeps you going while the liquor gets you wasted. Rhys had never actually seen anyone drink one, he just knew it was on the menu.

"Did you know I made this drink myself?" Jack asked, turning and setting down the drinks in front of them. "It’s genius! It tastes amazing, and is actually effective at getting you drunk, unlike all the other shit here!" He looked at Rhys expectantly, waiting for praise. Rhys found it odd for someone so confident and full of himself how often Jack seemed to crave praise from him, and only him. He brushed off praise from anyone else.

"Yeah, it’s really smart. I’ve never actually seen one in real life though, this is the stuff of legend!" Yeah, that worked, Jack gleamed with pride. Rhys smiled widely and couldn’t stop, yeah he was definitely already drunk. "So as much as I love celebrating, I’m still not clear on what we’re celebrating here."

"To the day you grew a pair!" Jack yelled, gaining everyone’s attention as he downed his fireball. With everyone watching and the blush crawling down his neck, he followed suit.

He cleared his throat. "Yes, so you said, but what exactly does that mean? What did I do?" Rhys tried to think back to a year ago today, but his brain was getting too fuzzy and slow.

Jack watched in amusement as his partner visibly struggled to think. His speech was starting to slur too. He wasn’t sure why Rhys was trying to pretend he could handle more liquor than he actually could, but Jack wasn’t going to stop him. Jack was going to watch this unfold and enjoy every moment of it. Jack started laughing out loud. "You honestly don’t know do you? Well it’s all the same to me, I know, and I think we should celebrate it. What do you say, kiddo?" He asked poking Rhys in the side playfully to see if he’d react differently than when sober. "Forget about why and just celebrate?"

Rhys pulled away from the touch, giggling. It tickled. "Yeah, yeah, celebrate. Let’s do that." He said, taking care to enunciate, hoping he didn’t sound as far gone as he was. The only effect it actually had was making him sound slower and drunker. Jack laughed again.

"To Hyperion!" He said, wrapping one arm around Rhys and using the other to lift his drink in the air. He didn’t want Rhys to fall over and hit his head, as funny as that’d be. Carrying him would be a lot of work. Rhys lifted his drink, sloshing some of it over onto the floor, but he didn’t seem to notice.

"To Hyperion!" He yelled, apparently all traces of his normal embarrassment in public gone. They both took a long swig and set down their glasses, although Rhys more slammed his down. This kid was a riot.

"I have an idea," Rhys said suddenly, perking up.

"Oh?"

"Yeah! Let’s go celebrate in our office. We can look at the view from there!" He jumped up and stumbled. Jack caught him by the coat and steadied him. That was actually a great idea considering what they were celebrating. Maybe it would spark Rhys’ memory.

"Alright, that’s a great idea! Let’s go, cupcake." He stood, putting his arm around Rhys again to steady him, but making it look casual.

"But wait," Rhys slurred, whipping around and almost sending them both crashing to the ground. "What about our drinks?"

Jack wanted to say that Rhys definitely didn’t need anymore, but he also didn’t want to hurt Rhys’ fragile pride. "How about I take mine with me and we can share it?" Rhys narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, looking at Jack like that was a very strange idea.

"Alright," he said slowly. "But you know I could’ve finished it, right?" he asked suspiciously. So that’s what this was about! He wants to prove he’s a man or something, how adorable.

"Yes, yes, of course, kiddo. Now let’s go." They made their way to the office, Jack watching Rhys carefully with a smile on his lips. This man was the most ridiculous person he’d ever met, yet also the bravest and most aspirational other than him that he knew. No one else was ever willing to stand up to him, let alone do what Rhys has done, and being able to work alongside Jack as an equal and be a long time lover? Well Jack knew he wasn’t easy to get along with. Rhys was his own type of tough cookie. His special cupcake.

When they got to the office they crashed into the couch, Jack careful to set the drink on the table first. He didn’t feel like dealing with the hassle of buying a new couch tomorrow. "Rhys, why do you think I suggested merging Atlas and Hyperion after you got me a new body? We could have been rivals."

Rhys looked at him seriously. "I assumed it was because it was mutually beneficial for all of us to share our technology. Am I wrong?"

Interesting. He really got the wrong idea from the whole ordeal. "Yes, you’re wrong. That’s not even close." Rhys looked over in surprise. "Since when do I ever do things because they’re mutually beneficial? Why wouldn’t I have just taken over your company if I wanted it?"

Rhys thought long and hard about that. That was a good point, the great Handsome Jack took what he pleased, what was different this time? "I don't… I don't know," he answered finally. He wasn't sure he'd be able to figure this out sober, let alone drunk off his ass, which he couldn't even deny at this point. He giggled suddenly. "Because you looove me?" he stretched out the word, poking Jack in the chest. "Is that it? Jack’s in love! That explains all the pet names," that set Rhys into a fit of giggles and he fell into Jack's lap.

Jack bit his lip to keep from laughing. This man was seriously crazy, like people thought he was the crazy one, but no. Next to Rhys, he was sane. "Whatever you say cupcake. But no, that's not the reason." Rhys was smiling soppily up at him and suddenly he second-guessed himself on the decision to celebrate this. Rhys probably didn't remember the moment in the same light that Jack did.

Granted, at first Jack had been pissed. But once he looked beyond that initial anger, he deeply respected what Rhys had done. It took a lot of guts but also honor that Jack knew he didn't have himself.

"I wasn't sure I could take you on, Rhys. I feared you might beat me if I tried to take Atlas," Jack said quietly. He watched as Rhys’ smile slowly faded.

"Wait, really?" he looked positively mystified. "You… feared me…?" he looked out the window thoughtfully, before Jack felt him start to shake with silent laughter.

"What!?" Jack hit him. "Don't be an ass-hat! I just opened up to you and you're laughing at me!" He didn't really care, it was actually the best reaction he could've hoped for. He had worried Rhys was gonna get all sappy on him.

"No…" he spoke between laughs. "it's just that... I used to be so afraid of you… and everyone else… is still terrified… So the idea of you fearing anyone is shocking, especially me. I'm no one."

Jack grabbed Rhys’ face and turned it towards him, gripping it tightly, cutting the laughs off quickly. Rhys gulped. "You're not no one," he snarled. "You faced me and lived. You're my equal. We're the heroes of this story." Rhys could do nothing but nod. "No, I want you to take it back. Tell me you're not no one. Tell me that you're someone to be feared."

Rhys took a shuddering breath and pushed Jack's hand off of him. He sat up and pushed Jack back into the couch with a glare. "I am not no one. I am someone to be feared. I am someone for YOU to fear," he whispered and put his metal hand to Jack’s throat. Jack sucked in a breath as he got hard so quickly it hurt. He leaned his head forward for a kiss but the hand held him back, and he let his head fall backward onto the couch in frustration.

Rhys leaned forward and kissed him roughly, making sure to bite his lower lip hard. He smiled against Jack as he tasted the copper hit his lips, then he backed away from Jack completely, pleased at the way Jack seemed to move unconsciously toward him. The sudden distance was cold.

"Why did we stop, cupcake?" Jack said, licking his bleeding lip.

"Explain why we're celebrating and then we can continue." His voice was low and rough, betraying his own arousal the way Jack's boner did.

Jack scrubbed a hand through his hair, messing up the perfect styling. That's exactly what he had hoped Rhys had forgotten. "I thought we agreed--"

"I changed my mind," Rhys cut him off.

Jack sighed. He hated that Rhys had actual power over him, but also loved it. It got quite boring with no one around even willing to challenge him. "A year ago today is the day the last Hyperion fell." Rhys watched him carefully. "The day you pulled out your echo-eye and port, putting me back into the abyss." That abyss of nothingness.

Rhys looked at him squarely, emotion wiped from his face. "You mean the day you betrayed me," Rhys replied, voice monotone. Jack had never heard him like that. "We've been celebrating the day you turned on me? I never wanted to relive that day." Now his voice had started trembling, but with anger or sadness, Jack couldn't tell; maybe both. "You took my trust, and ripped it to shreds, tore my heart out, and tried to kill me. And I've been drinking to that all night!?"

This had to be stopped before it spiralled out of control. "Rhys! No, that's not it. I thought I've made it clear how much I regret betraying you. I just… I really respect the guts it took to face me when I had all that Hyperion tech on my side, and I was in your own head! Like holy shit that must've been terrifying!"

Rhys hung his head and Jack could see his hands balled into fists, shaking. God killing people was so much easier than liking them. "Yeah, it was." Rhys said, barely above a whisper.

"But cupcake, pumpkin, that's not everything I'm trying to say! I…" the words died on his lips. How to put this? This relationship stuff was so hard, especially since he actually cared about Rhys. Rhys looked up at him, eyes red- rimmed but the question there. What was Jack trying to say? "Rhysie… You could've ended it there, destroyed the eye. After everything I did to you… that's what I would've done."

Rhys stared at him for a long moment and Jack wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure how this was going to play out. "Yeah, well," Rhys finally broke the silence. "I'm not you."

"Exactly!" Jack almost yelled excitedly, making Rhys jump in surprise. "That's what I'm celebrating! You're so damn honorable and shit and what you did that day, you were the fucking HERO. And I was the villain. I fucked up. But what came out of it is you stopped trying to be like this hero you thought I was, and you became the full-blown Rhysie! The badass who's willing to kill but also loyal and nice somehow. It's a delicate balance and you fucking nailed it! Like hail to the new king, baby!" Jack was animated at this point, so excited because Rhys had finally got it.

Rhys had watched the whole rant, the anger, sadness, hurt, and residual fear slowly bleeding away and being replaced by amusement and love. Jack could somehow be this amazing vault-hunter, CEO, killing-machine, genius extraordinaire while simultaneously being an absolute idiot. He waited until Jack finally stopped, not opposed to listening to the praise, then moved in for the kill.

Rhys was on top of Jack so suddenly he didn't know it had happened until Rhys was already working on his shirt buttons. "Oh, cupcake, eager are we?"

Rhys shook his head with a mischievous smile. "I think you've done enough talking tonight." He punctuated it with another rough kiss on the mouth to silence any protest. Jack wasn't about to protest anyway, this was his favourite part. It wasn't until Rhys had already thrown away their tops and started in on his pants that he leaned down again, whispering in his ear. 

"You're an idiot," was what he said but what Jack heard was "I love you."


End file.
